


Sick Day

by Ducky13 (DuckyBrownie13)



Series: The Misadventures of Arthur Morgan and Reader [2]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Illnesses, sweet arthur's the best arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuckyBrownie13/pseuds/Ducky13
Summary: Of course, the day you were expected to have some time with Arthur, really meant you coming down with a cold from sleeping on the ground after you fell in the river yesterday...You could barely get up to feed the horses like you normally would!Well, thankfully you have a big, strong cowboy ready to take your place and get the camp cleaned up. Even deciding to take you into town for a night in a warm bed and to take a warm bath.What you didn't realize was that your fever struck mind, would cause you to open up to feelings you didn't think you could ever confess to Arthur.And, will he return those same feelings?
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader
Series: The Misadventures of Arthur Morgan and Reader [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849042
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	1. At Camp

**Author's Note:**

> Well.... It was suppose to be a cute outing, then i got sick.... So of course I just decided, why not do that instead?! Dont worry, this will hopefully make up for cute fluff that im planning on later. This was a little more geared towards shitty beginnings and finding new endings <3
> 
> Btw (Y/N) is your name and (H/C) is your hair color.

However… The next morning, Arthur didn't even have a chance to surprise you with an early morning ride into town. In fact, he woke a little bit later that you normally would, only to not find you anywhere in sight…..

Odd… you did all the laundry yesterday.

It wasn't until he saw Grimshaw pushing past with a bowl of hot stew Person just prepared and took it over to the women's bedrolls. Where you were already sitting back against the wagon that kept yours and the other girl's things. Aside from your red cheeks and nose, everything else looked pale. All while you, yourself, were scrunching your face into a sneeze. Then proceeds to try and wipe any gunk from your face.

Oh damn it…. It was probably from the fall in the river yesterday.

"Hell (Y/N), how'd ya manage to get so sick?" Tilly asked as she brought a warm rag up to your head. Causing you to shiver yet lean closer into her touch.

"D-dumb r-river…." You chattered out quietly. Of course Arthur could only hear as he finally came up closer. Your (H/C) was frizzed out while your eyes were bloodshot. You met his gaze which only made your face grow redder in embarrassment and try to cover it with a hankie. 

"Mister Morgan, ain't polite to see a girl in such a state…." Grimshaw was the first to comment. Not needing any of the men to pester you while you clearly didn't need eyes on you with snot running down your lips. Though it seemed Arthur wasn't paying attention to the old woman, and took it upon himself to push forward. Already wrapping his arms under you and picking you up bridal style. A squeak left you while the other women were already starting to protest.

"I ain't havin her cough up a lung while layin on the cold ground." Arthur argued back to the stammers and protests as he held you closer to his chest. All while you couldn't help but cling to dear life to him. Part of you wondered if you were in such delirious state that this was all just some hallucination. But the warmth that radiated off of Arthur was practically like heaven in your thoughts right now. When this stupid cold was already freezing your body.

Especially when he tucked you into his oversized cot. Pulling a few pelts over you in an effort to warm you up. 

"Least she deserves for all the hard work she's done fer us…" Was the last thing you could hear the cowboy say. Before your mind succumbed to a lulling sleeping the warmth of that man allowed your body to finally relax.

The next time you woke up was when a big hand softly touched your forehead. A deep purring rumble of a voice helping you back out of the groggy deep sleep you had fallen into. Your eyes fluttered open to see a familiar pair of blue eyes staring right back. Arthur gave a small smile as you finally focused on him.

"Hey there sweetheart…" He cooed softly. Brushing a few strands of your hair out of the way as he placed a small, cold towel to your forehead. Which caused a small shiver down your body and gently reach out and touch his hand.

"Wh-what happened?" You asked softly. Your voice hoarse from whatever illness overtook you as Arthur would bring a cup up to your lips. Taking a drink of cooling water soothed your throat. You nod to Arthur as he takes the cup away. Sitting the cup onto the nerby crate and sitting himself on the cot next to you.

"You were like ice on your bedroll." He spoke as he fixed some of the pelts onto you more. "Hope you don't mind I put you in my cot fer now…" 

"A-arthur….." You muttered out. Giving the man a small frown, yet couldn't help but try to hide the embarrassment off your face. "I don't w-wanna put y-ya out…." 

"Ah ya ain't puttin no one out." He commented and gently rubbed your head a bit more. Despite the warmth you had suddenly felt from the fever that was already in your head, you were very welcoming to the touch. "You do so much work, least I can do for ya."

"Aw no…. The horses!" You couldn't help but already whine out, trying to sit yourself up. However, your sight went blurry as you fell back against the pillow, Arthur was already there shushing you and calming you down.

"They're fine. John finally got off his ass and fed 'em earlier." He spoke soothingly once more. This time instead of keeping you laying down, he would help you sit up. Fixing the pillow and helping your body stay upright as he helped you against the crates by the head of his cot. "And all the other jobs are gettin done. You just focus restin now."

"Hell… I ain't rested since before Valentine…" You chuckled out softly. Smiling at him as he met your gaze. He returned with a small one of his own while he reached over, grabbing a plate of stew off the crate and holding the spoon up to you.

"Here. Eat some of this." Holding the spoon, he'd watch as you hesitantly take a bite out of the stew. Giving a soft sigh in content as the warm broth traveled down your throat this time. The heat soothing it just as much as the cool water had. With some of the food in your belly, you couldn't help but giggle softly.

"My nose is so stuffed. Can't even taste how _bad_ it probably is." You snickered out. Which made Arthur rumble back with his own chuckle and holding out another spoonful to you.

"Good thing too, cause I think he added horse shit to this pot or _sumthin_ …" He joked back. Enjoying the next fit of giggles that you'd have before taking another bite of the food. Arthur and you shared a few more chuckles and giggles as he fed you.

You finished about half the plate before you began to nod off again. Arthur tucking you under the pelts and watching as you fell asleep once more. Something about you in his cot brought a certain warmth to his chest. Almost like he was made to watch over you.

Of course instead of exploring that thought, he decided to put himself to work. Taking on the chores you usually had done by this time. Even barking orders to others around the camp to make it was nice and neat. Surprising Dutch as he would watch over the brim of his book as Arthur walked back and forth with bags of food, buckets of water, and chopped up wood for the fire.

"I'm sure she'll appreciate all the hard work ya doin while she's out, son." He'd call out to Arthur. While he would stop in his tracks and look over to Dutch. Heaving a small sigh of his own before dropping the logs down on the ground and walked over to the old man. Using his bandana to wipe away the sweat he had worked up over his dirtied face.

"Don't think the whole camp heard ya there, _Dutch_ …" Arthur muttered and plopped down on a pile of crates next to the older man. Finally looking out to the camp to see everyone doing different chores around the camp. Even Cain and Jack collected twigs and sticks for burning in the fire.

"Well looks to me like yer showin the whole camp how much ya care 'bout the poor girl." Dutch commented and sat up from his seat. Finally putting his book down on the table with his coffee and sitting up to get a better look at Arthur fully. "I can tell how much ya do and I ain't even workin round here."

"Oh hell Dutch, ever since she joined us…. She does nothin but makes sure not one here goes without." Arthur couldn't help but voice his thoughts. "Gathers herbs for Pearson, takes Jack whenever Abigail is overwhelmed." He turned to the older man with a sigh. "Do you know she drags the hay to the horses? _Every_ mornin?" 

"Of course." Dutch commented and chuckled himself. Patting the younger man on the shoulder before his gaze went to the others. "I've offered to help her the first mornin. Said it wouldn't be right to have me doin anythin like that."

"Is that right?" Arthur sighed and looked back out to camp. However his gaze would land on you still sleeping soundly in his cot. That same warmth from before wash over him. Not even realizing that he was zoning out from Dutch's own watchful gaze.

"Well son, don't let me keep you from doin your chores. Might be a nice break before gettin back out there for the money we need to get out of this…. God forsaken territory." Dutch patted Arthur's shoulder, making the man jolt out of his thoughts for a moment before watching the older man go back to his book. Heaving a heavy sigh he would get up from his spot. Shoving his bandana in his pocket before picking up the logs he dropped before. Getting right back to work all while his thoughts ran through his head.

It had started getting dark by the time Arthur found you awake in his cot. This time however, you were trying to reach for a rag, only to almost fall off the cot itself. Luckily Arthur reached forward and grabbed you. Gently settling you back against the crates.

"Careful there. Ya still pretty warm darlin…" He commented softly. Though you couldn't help but huff at his dotting and cross your arms.

"I can't help it! Feel like I sweat through all of my clothes, and the cots damp…." You whined as you tried to pet down your hair from the frizzy and fuzzies it still had from all the sleep. "Just wish I could take a bath…."

"...Well why don't I take ya into town?" Arthur offered. He grabbed the rag and gently patted the sweat from your forehead. "Don't need you gettin even more cold from old sweat."

"I…. I mean a nice warm bath _does_ sound nice…." You muttered. Heaving a small sigh and reaching under the pelts, pulling out the wad of cash Sean and Karen gave you the night before. "I think this'll be enough…" She added with a small sigh. "I was hopin to get a new skirt with this…"

"Then I'll pay fer it." Arthur suggested which made you look up at him, almost bug eyed by how large your eyes bulged out. He couldn't help but laugh and gently pat your head. "Hell I was already takin ya, I brought it up, why wouldn't I pay fer it?"

"W-well…" You uttered out softly, clearly embarrassed by the sudden offer. All while your mind racing a mile a minute from the illness and embarrassment you had. Your eyes couldn't even meet his own as you stammered out. "Y-you done so much… Mary-Beth told me about my chores gettin done."

"You do so much fer us (Y/N)." This time Arthur's words caused you to look up at him. Being met with such a kind smile, kinder than you ever thought he was capable of. You've seen first hand how powerful he was with his fists, you've watched in great admiration how fast he was with his gun. "Just… Let me help you…. Alright?"

You searched his face for any sort of lie or pity he was putting on you. However, his eyes were genuine, along with a spark of something. Whatever it was brought warmth to your heart, and trust in the cowboy.

"Alright…" You sighed softly. Stretching yourself out a bit, only to let out a groan at how sore you suddenly felt. Like your body was screaming for a warm bath.

Though, your body certainly did settle with the warm cowboy who swept you up and carried you off towards the horses.

"Dusty's all saddled up from yesterday, once I get ya settled, I'll ask one of the girls to get ya some clothes." Arthur began to plan as he walked over to where the horses grazed. Taking note of how the sky had grown darker than you remembered.

"W-wait…. A-are we getting a-a _room_?" You couldn't help but whisper softly to him. Clearly catching him off guard by the question as he almost tripped and dropped you. Thankfully he caught his footing and heaved a small sigh.

"Well I was gonna ask once we got there. But it ain't what ya think." He muttered, lowering his head as he tried to hide his heated cheeks. Only able to meet your gaze when he stopped right next to Dusty. "It would do ya good ta rest in a nice warm bed with a fire goin."

"....Th-that does sound nice…." You spoke up timidly, watching his face light up a bit at your words. Thought you couldn't tell if he was grateful for not… Prying, or if he was genuinely happy you wanted to try and get better.

Hell, there's worse things to die from in this time. It would be a shame to let a small cold get in your way, especially when the man you had been pinning for dotted over you, hand and foot over a little cold.

If you hadn't felt like shit on the inside, you would've thought this was a dream.

But it was very much real as Arthur hoisted you up onto his saddle. Making sure you were able, barely, to keep upright before he quickly walked over to Tilly who was folding some of your clothes. You watched with admiration at how he would patiently wait for the other to gather your things. 

Even though any chance they got, the girl would look over his shoulder at you. Having wide eyes and a wide smile, almost a knowing smile. Which of course only made you feel incredibly uncomfortable. Given the fact that you highly doubt Arthur found you attractive in such a state.

He walked up on you as snot literally dripped down your nose and on your mouth for Christ's sake!

Arthur didn't seem to pay any mind to the girls as he grabbed your satchel, grabbing some of your other belongings before gathering the clothes the girls gave him. A nightgown for sleeping and a fresh pair of clothes for the morning ride back.

With everything gathered he would turn back towards the horse. Giving you a small smile as he packed your bag on the side of the horse. You had begun to doze off when Arthur would climb into the saddle right behind you. Allowing your back to meet his broad chest as he cradled you against him. Making sure if you did nod off, you didn't fall off the horse.

"Hold on tight now sweetheart~" He spoke softly, giving a whistle and a nudge to Dusty as he began to trot forward. Taking a slow, leasurly ride along the Heartland roads at evening time. The air had already begun to turn colder. It felt like heaven against your heated skin as you let your mind float and body lean against Arthur.

"Hmmm…. Maybe I should get a horse." You voiced your thoughts out loud. Whether it was the fever or the silence that drove you to speak, you weren't prepared to have a rumble of a chuckle vibrate into your back. 

"Is that right?" He asked softly. Between the crickets and lone critter, there were no other sounds besides Dusty's hooves trotting. So it was easy to talk in such a soothing voice which only made your fevered mind get more comfortable against the man. Even against your more… Sober judgement.

"Mmhmm… _Pa_ never let me have my own…." You couldn't help but scrunch your nose at the memory of the old man. Arthur seemed to grow more interested seeing as you hadn't really spoken of your background, aside from your life in Valentine. "Said that _wranglin_ horses were for men…"

"Didn't take you for a horse wrangler." He added, sounding a bit surprised. Given that all you showed how your talents lied in housekeeping and chores… Then the more he thought about it, he remembered what Dutch had told him. 

You had refused to give any man a reason to make you feel…. Inferior.

"Oh I tried!" You couldn't help but chuckle out, though it certainly came out more bitter than you ment. "Anytime Pa left for town to go drink or sell his goods, I'd go out to a clearin we had by my farm… There were so many wild horses that liked to roam there. I'd take a bushel full of apples and my lasso. Tryin and fallin for as long as I could."

It was hard to imagine you of all people failing to get a horse attached to you. He's seen you sneak sugar cubes and special treats to all the horses. Even to Dusty anytime you were near him. Of course Arthur never said anything. He thought it was sweet how much you even cared for the animals that do help you all travel from place to place. Much like how he cared for his many different horses…

"... Could always let ya barrow any of my steeds." Arthur offered, his gaze leaving the road just in time to watch as you gasped in surprise and twisted your head to look back up at him.

"W-wait really? You lend me one of your horses?!" You couldn't help but be amazed at such an offer. Even with the short time you've been here, Arthur always seemed to bring home a new horse every day. You had even seen when Arthur came back from the mountains, mounted on a snow white female Arabian. You were completely mesmerized by how her coat shinned like freshly fallen snow.

"Shoar, don't see why not." He shrugged and gently patted your hair down. "They ain't doin much. Probably would enjoy the company."

"Oh that would be so amazing Arthur!" This time you'd twist the top half of your body as far as you could. Barely wrapping your arms around the man as you brought yourself closer. Your fevered mind had muted the voice in your head screaming in embarrassment.

Arthur himself had turned red at the gesture. Giving a small chuckle as he returned your weird hug before he began to straighten you back against his chest.

"Alright but first…. Let's get rid of that damn cold." He uttered soothingly, letting his gaze finally go back to the path. Finding that they were already entering the little town he first met you.

Luckily you both made it without getting jumped by O'Driscolls. Making it easier for the two of you to reach the hotel. Arthur wrapped you in a cloak and took you under his arm, helping you pass wandering drunk farmers and up a small flight of stairs before opening the door. Revealing a man standing at the counter. Arthur set down some money for a room and bath. He was even kind enough to ask if one of the ladies would help you scrub, considering you already felt so sore and frail.

Arthur made sure you were right at the bath before telling you he would meet you in the room. Deciding to go see the town's doctor. Knowing they would have something that could help with your illness, along with stopping at the general store for a few snacks and such in case you grew hungry later.

Once you had gotten in the bathroom, you disrobed and stepped into the steaming, bubble bath. It certainly was soothing to your suddenly aching muscles. You hadn't even started scrubbing when there was a soft knock on the door. Sure you couldn't help but feel a bit flustered, but the woman who came in was older. Clearly aware of the situation as she already had a cold rag and stuck in on your forehead.

"Don't need ya passin out in the tub 'fore yours husband gets back~" She said as she got her scrub brush together. Luckily the heat of the water had masked the redness of embarrassment you felt at those words. Making you straighten up a bit, mind now wandering back to Arthur.

No doubt you've learned from the girls with their many jobs they help with, that the Van der Linde gang were masters at acting. Even when Dutch would go on with his speeches of hope and a better tomorrow, you could see how many would follow behind him. You even did the first time you heard his speech. Causing you to grow determined to do as much help as you could.

But lately…. You had your doubts.

Though, you were secretly glad that there were no doubts with Arthur Morgan. It was easier to play the husband with a sick wife card. A lot less questions asked, especially with the rumored illness happening all the way down south in Armadillo. Not many people wanna be around for long.

"Yes…. He certainly is a good one…" You would utter quietly. Your throat had gone hoarse from overuse earlier. Thankfully the older woman had a glass of wine prepared right next to her. Bringing the rim up to your lips as you, somewhat reluctantly, drank the strong alcohol.

"Why dontcha just take a load off. Mama Mabel's here ta chase that nasty ol' sickness away!" The older woman laughed as she began placing different types of oils and such on a rag. Despite her energetic nature, she certainly was gentle with your sensitive skin.

You two chatted quietly for a bit while she helped you wash. Mama Mable nursing you a few sips of wine every now and then. As the water turned cold, Mable was already ushering you out. She helped you dry well, and dress quickly. Making sure to cover you in your nightgown as she escorted you upstairs. You hadn't even realized you drank more than half the bottle of wine until Mable had set a half filled glass and the rest of the bottle on the nightstand.

Now it wasn't the fever heat that made your cheeks red, it was the over-consumption you hadn't realized you did. And found yourself glued to being flopped over across the bed.


	2. At the Hotel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp.... Your alone now....
> 
> Now what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the thrilling end of your sick day~

Arthur had taken a little longer than expected. Having run into a stranger who had a snake bite and…. Well _help_ them and suck out the venom of course. So he was able to get a free small treat of candies for you as he grabbed some crackers. Of course after he finished with the doctor and retrieved some medicine that would help bring down the fever and clear your nose.

Though… When he finally made it to the room, and found you flopped over the bed, he didn't know if you had been so comfortable…. Or if you passed out.

"(Y/N)?" Arthur spoke quietly, unsure if he would wake you or not. However, he only got a small moan emerging from you as you would grab the pillow and cover your head from him. Stepping more into the room, he noticed an empty glass and a bottle of wine that was almost gone…. 

"Did… You order drinks?" He asked with a small chuckle, another groan from your direction only made him chuckle even more. 

"Noooooo~!" You whined, given muffled. Though you would quickly roll over on your back and lay on the pillow, with red cheeks, and a hiccup, would dare meet Arthur's surprised gaze. " _Mama_ Mable thought it could relieve some of the stress off my body from the sickness!" 

"So…. She basically shoved more than half a bottle of your wine down your throat?" He'd ask. Taking the wine and unscrewing the cork. He didn't even need to put his face in front of him as he could already smell the alcohol. Hell he wouldn't doubt this was just some flavored moonshine. Given that the saloon across the way had served the same crap. Vaguely remembering the flavor when Lenny practically shoved it down his throat the last time he'd gotten black out drunk. "This ain't nothin more than moonshine with some peaches crammed in."

" _Really_?!" Your voice seemed to grow louder as you suddenly tried to sit up, of course you couldn't help but recoil and end up back onto the bed. Arthur was already coming to your side and gently rubbing your head.

"Hell seems like it kinda worked." He teased and brushed hair out of your eyes. This time he was met with a goofy grin coming from you as you watched him.

"You really are handsome…" You would hear yourself say, of course not even noticing you did until Arthur seemed to choke on air. His face became flustered as he lowered his head. While his hat covered the embarrassment at those words.

"Nah I ain't…" He muttered softly. Even though it made his heart soar you would say such a sweet thing, he couldn't help but have Mary's words cursing his brain. How she made him feel…. Unworthy of a love like hers. "I'm just…. An ugly ol' fool…." He added even softer, not even sure if you had heard. 

But it seemed that you did, because the next thing he knew, you had slipped into his lap. Ignoring his small noises of protest as you molded yourself to his chest. Whether it was the fever, alcohol, or the sadness you had felt when his words grew… Dark. You would take that courage to try and show him someone did believe in him.

"You're not ugly, and you ain't a fool…" You spoke confidently against his chest. Keeping your head against his pec all while you let yourself speak your mind. "No fool can take down six men with one pistol."

"Heh…. Now yer just bein nice…" He commented. Watching you as you avoided his gaze as you shook your head. Gathering your straggling thoughts as you couldn't help but get lost in the warmth Arthur had been radiating. Like you were meant to be right there.

"No…. No, I'm serious." You couldn't help but huff and pulled back a small bit, finally meeting his eyes once more. "You might be older, but that's more about having an experience of…. Life than a girl like me's ever known. All I ever did was work in my pa's house. The man never let me out on my own. If it wasn't for him dyin I would've never even met you!

"Ma died when I was barely 13 years old. Course she taught me everythin about takin care of a house…. But she always told me if I ever had a chance…. To grab what I could and leave…" You trailed off. The pain from the thought of how much your mother truly cared for you bringing back melancholy memories. You hadn't even noticed tears were spilling down your cheeks until Arthur's hand was wiping them away. Gazing back up at him, you were met with not only sadness for you, but as if he could relate to you. Such a knowing saddened look on his face only made you go back to huddling into his chest.

"... So why didn't ya run after she passed?" He couldn't help but ask. Wrapping his arms around you and holding you tighter against him. Trying to help comfort you into telling your story. He could see just from your words alone that your 'pa' was the problem in your lack of self confidence. And knew that if he tried to show you how much someone did care for you. To take care of *you* instead.

"Well… Pa was so heartbroken after she passed. As much of an asshole he was…. He cared and loved Ma with all his heart… I couldn't bare to leave him 'lone." You would my chuckle bitterly once more. "Though I used to always thought he loved her way more than he'd ever love me…

Sure he got worse as time went. Ma used to help him on the farm, and he wouldn't let me even go outside. He wound up taking on the workload…. And I always stayed inside, cleanin, cookin." You couldn't help but nuzzle your head against his chest. Bringing up these memories had brought such a relief to your chest. "He'd come home… Smelling of smoke and alcohol. Stumble through the door. He'd have this… Disgusted look on his face when he saw me. Then just stumble to their room and slam the door." Trailing off, you found yourself clinging closer to Arthur as you tried to hold back tears. Feeling his arms wrap around you tighter to his chest.

No one really questioned you becoming a new addition to the gang. Given how Arthur was the one to have brought you in the first place. Immediately you were taken over to Dutch. The man gave you a good look over as Arthur had explained why you wanted to join up with them. He hadn't even asked were you came from _truly_. Only what sort of skills you had to offer. You had mentioned being a maid to the bar girls at the saloon, and you were suddenly placed under Grimshaw's guide. Quickly learning the routines of camp and coming accustomed to caring for more than just a few bargirls.

Given how you even did the other girls work more often than not.

Arthur however always went out of his way to have a conversation whenever he was in camp. Ignoring your protests as he would help you with chores around camp. Even taking the time to greet you, or bring you a small treat from town or a job when he could. But his appearance seemed to dwindle more and more as the Pinkertons and O'Driscolls began breathing down your necks. Dutch had demanded more money so the gang could flee. Which of course meant that he would need his best enforcer to go out and do anything they could to get money.

But… This certainly was a nice break. And maybe even a chance for you to confess to him. Because who knew how long it was until it was too late? You didn't know very much of his own love past. Only knowing about some woman named Mary who had been with him when he was younger. You first heard the woman's name after Grimshaw cursed it under her breath as she set a letter on Arthur's table while you made his cot one day. After asking some of the other girls, they all had the same attitude.

With his own harsh attitude towards his own image… You could understand why they all felt the same. She had shattered him completely.

"You were the first _man_ I put my full trust in, Arthur…" You muttered against his chest. Feeling him grow tense as you clung to his shirt. His body relaxed after a few beats, allowing his hand to softly caress your back in a comforting manner. Urging you to continue. "The only man who actually helped me see there was more to men than just…. Brute ignorance towards my abilities as a woman. And not make me feel like a worthless mouth to feed.

So… If you're a fool, then that makes me a fool who follows you…" You added. His hand stopped stroking your back, obviously having heard your soft confession. This time he didn't brush it off however. Using his hand to instead lift your chin up to meet his eyes. You weren't prepared for the soft gaze he gave you. Another small smile emerging from his mouth as he looked over your face. Not finding any sort of lie to your words.

"Guess we're both just fools then…" He teased. Leaning forward and placing a gentle kiss to your forehead. A small squeak leaving you at the gesture which made him chuckle in response. The next thing you knew, Arthur's arms tightened around your shoulder and he was already dragging you towards the head of the bed. Settling your head down on the soft, feathered pillow. Hovering over you as he watched your eyes explored his face.

"Well… Fools do better when they stick together…" You giggled out softly to him. Letting your hand reach out and cradle his cheek. His own hand joined yours for a moment. Basking in the mutual warm feelings that seemed to blossom between you two. At least until Arthur pulled away. Reaching into his satchel and pulling out a few vials of what looked like medicine.

"Now… Enough of that. Let's get you some medicine and a good night's rest." He said as he uncorked the vial. Helping you drink them as you would cringe at the bitter taste. Arthur gave you a tin cup of water from the pitcher they had for the room. Settling you back down on the bed. 

While you got comfortable with the warm soft plush, Arthur stood up. He would unholster his gun belts and such, setting them down on a nearby chair. Placing his hat on top so he could find it in the morning. Then he'd kick his boots to the side for the night. Looking back over to you, he smiled softly and climbed into the bed. This time however, he would lay at your side. You made some room for him to join you. He decided though that you weren't close enough. So he would gently wrap an arm around your waist and drag you to his side.

"...You don't mind I'm ill?" You couldn't help but ask. You weren't sure if your nose was done running snot. The thought of waking up to Arthur's shirt covered in your snot was definitely not an attractive sight. But it didn't seem like he minded as he brought you closer in his warmth.

"Nah. Seen worse things than a lil snot on yer cheek." He joked, getting a small giggle from you as your body finally grew comfortable next to his. Letting your face bury against his chest. The outdoor smell that always lingered on Arthur seemed to help lull you once more to sleep. Not even noticing how he couldn't seem to keep his eyes off your head as you fell fast asleep. Gently kissing your hair and nuzzling his cheek against it.

"G'night princess…" You could hear him mutter softly before succumbing to the sweet warmth of sleep. And of the cowboy who you knew was the one for you. 

The next morning, you were the one to wake up first. Feeling incredibly better than how you felt yesterday. The fever must have broken during your sleep. The only reminence of you being sick was the small sniffle and scratch in the back of your throat. You tried to sit up in bed, but was met with a large arm still wrapped snug around your waist. The strong looking hand reminded you of how you ended up in such a warm bed.

Arthur had not only put you in his cot, but whisked you away from camp completely. Paid for a warm room and bath. Then Mabel, and the alcohol, and… You blathered on and on about your pa. And how much of a different man Arthur proved himself to be...

Now with you sober, the embarrassment by your actions were causing you to grow red and try to quietly sneak out from under his arm.

However, it seemed to just wake him more as his arm only tightened around you. Dragging you back to his side as he nuzzled his still sleepy face in your hair.

"Tryin ta sneak 'way?" He would mumble put teasingly. His eyes slowly opening to be met with your adorable shy face you got anytime he complimented you. Obviously by your reaction your head seemed clear headed to remember what happened yesterday. However, as he kept his attention on you, your sense of fleeing from his warmth was gone. Even though you still felt tense in his arms. You had kept yourself close and let him wrap himself around like he was. 

Just avoiding his gaze.

"How much of a fool was I?" Your voice was quiet as a mouse as you spoke. Embarrassment got the better of you as you tried to get your thoughts in order. Remembering after he came back, and about how you said something… Which led to you talking about Pa….

"No more of a fool than I am." He couldn't help but chuckle. That's when you'd finally meet his gaze with such a soft and caring look, did you realize you missed the one answer that was in front of you all along.

Even if you confessed, he was still here holding you against him. His ocean blue eyes calm and collected all while you had been too upset about your own actions to notice.

That's when you'd bring yourself to cuddle back into him. Allowing him to wrap his arms around you as he gently caressed your back.

"'s alright girl… 's alright…" He cooed out softly. You hadn't even realized you were crying until you felt the tears staining on Arthur's shirt. Softly sniffling as you tried to calm yourself down. There was such a sudden flood of emotions that ran through you, it must've finally bubbled over.

"Sorry… I-i don't even…" You trailed off. Still so quiet as you both laid still in silence for a little while. It was Arthur who would make the first move, adjusting himself so he was hovering over you.

"Ya know I ain't the best man… Who knows how many more… Sins I'll have ta commit in the future." He began. Keeping his eyes locked to yours as he would gently brush some lose strands of hair from your face. "But… If you'll have me… I promise I won't anythin happen to ya. I'll protect ya with my life… Though I still would if ya rejected a no good outlaw like me." He hadn't thought that he would ever admit how much he was committed to you, even since the bar fight. 

You had caught his eye every time a man with one of the bar girl's for the night first stopped in front of you, and slipped you whatever money they had. His eyes always trained to sit back and observe all those that might've possibly had some sort of sneaky dealings. And sure he might've thought of you a tad cute for just being the girl taking the money.

But hell, maybe you were lucky in the sense of not being a bar girl. 

However, when another drunken fool not only decided to invade your personal space, but proceeded to pin you against the bar and grope your backside. Well, let's just say something snapped inside Arthur. Ignoring the bartenders pleads of no violence, and proceeded to tear the man off of you. He dragged him out of the bar and threw him out. Not even spitting in the man's direction as he saghtered back in. Tipping his hat to you and ordering another whiskey. Even throwing in a few extra coins for the disturbance.

It wasn't until you had softly joined his side, and ordered two whiskeys for the two of you would he realize he had caught your eye.

You two talked for a little while before the guy came back with a few of his buddies. Arthur had been so concerned about you, he hadn't noticed the guy he threw out was an O'Driscoll. The man threw curses towards you and Arthur as his buddies shot up the saloon. Luckily the cowboy was a quick shot and killed the six men with one revolver. Taking your hand and ushering you on top of Dusty. Quickly urging the horse forward as more men came shooting through the little town.

After everything calmed down, Arthur didn't think it was safe for you to go back to that saloon. Knowing he was probably no longer welcome there. He had asked if you lived somewhere nearby, but you said that the saloon was the only place you called home for the past year. Something about losing your farm after a family tragedy.

And now knowing the majority of your past, did he realize it was your father's passing that had led you to Valentine. 

Of course he would've taken you in then. He had felt awful about causing you to lose your home. Though he later on learned you hadn't made any roots in the small town anyways. Too many people had known of your family and only had hired you out of pity. Taking to the idea of joining a gang and setting off on a new adventure was something you had dreamed of doing. 

He's been looking out for you ever since.

"You maybe…. _Unorthodox_ sometimes…." You would begin softly, gently coaxing the big lug out of his spiraling thoughts and back on you. Gently you'd reach your hand out and run your fingers through his shaggy sandy blond hair. "But, I would be honored to have a man like you at my side…"

Arthur would give you the sweetest smile you've ever seen on him before. The only time you've ever seen it was when he was talking in hushed tones to his horses. Something the two of you shared was a love for the creatures who've helped you out all the time. Despite your father's intent on keeping you sheltered, it only made your love for the animals stronger.

They were so majestic and free, something that you had longed for so long. And now you had it, along with a man who wanted to help protect you through it. 

Arthur would lean forward once more. Giving a soft peck to your forehead and cheek before pulling back. His smile seemed to grow wider. 

"Don't feel like your burnin up like yesterday." He spoke, happy that you seemed a lot cleared from the small sickness. And that it wouldn't be one that could possibly prove fatal. Especially with whatever it was that plagued some poor city down south. Not to mention whatever Thomas Downes has that made him and his family have to lend a pretty penny from Strauss… 

Poor family….

But right now he'd more focus on you. Given that you two were to head back to camp…. Unless you had decided to stay longer.

"I feel bad stayin away for so long." You would mutter with a small frown on your face. Still letting your hand brush through his surprisingly soft hair. Almost soothing like petting a horse. "But is it bad that all I wanna do is stay here with you?"

Arthur rumbled out a chuckle. Bringing you impossibly closer to him once more as he allowed himself to cuddle close to you. Finding a strange warmth you gave off as you let your arms wrap around his shoulders. Holding him close, as if never wanting it to end.

"No… No it ain't bad at all…" He would utter back to you, both of you letting out content sighs as you enjoyed each other's company.

However you both decided it was better to go back. Especially if you didn't want the camp to spread some wild rumors between the two of you. Sure you two weren't going to keep your little pact secret from the group. Given that Arthur himself could barely keep his hands off of you in someway.

While the big cowboy himself almost regretted leaving the hotel. Finding himself wanting nothing more than to bask in your warmth once more. Feeling your soft hands running through his hair as he napped in your lap. Something that indeed seemed strange considering he had never thought that way of Mary. That woman always too prim and proper with how she presented herself. Even in private moments she would keep his hands away. Making him sound like some scoundrel who only wanted her body.

But with you? You seemed to understand his need for affection. And he was mighty grateful for that.

Reluctantly, Arthur agreed and allowed you time to dress properly for the ride back to camp. Once you were ready, you had asked to stop at the stables. Wanting to see the many mares and stags he had stored there so they didn't get hurt while traveling with the camp. He didn't mind as he watched you happily go and feed a few of them apples while he chatted with the stable hand. Getting a few tips on some fine horses from rich oil folk coming through the little town for the oil field between Heartland and Cumberland Forest.

He kept the tip in mind when you decided it was time to leave. Deciding to save picking out one of his horses for another day. Unable to bring yourself to admitting you'd rather ride on the same horse as Arthur than your own. You had been so sick yesterday that you hardly remember what it was like having him hold you. Only remembering the warmth and soft words he spoke with you. Especially against the darkening sky.

Now it was about midday when you finally set back towards Horseshoe Overlook. You sat in front of Arthur once more, but this time, you had control of the reigns.

"Alright, so ya just wanna take it easy at first." Arthur had been explaining some of the easier points of horseback riding. Even though you did seem a bit too excited for your first time. Unable to keep yourself from wiggling in the saddle.

"Aw come on! I only got to experience Dusty's gallop when we escaped those O'Driscoll's!" You pouted as Arthur only laughed at your expression. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around your stomach. Placing his chin on your shoulder as he took your hands in his.

"Well first of all, horses can tell yer mood." He patted your head to try and calm you down. "You get excited, he'll get excited." 

"Oh well… I suppose that makes sense." You added thoughtfully. Taking a second to take a deep breath and letting out, you took a tight grip on the reigns. Arthur taking this chance to hold you closer to him. 

"Now jus'.... Nudge forward and urge him forward." He added softly. "Nice and easy."

With a small nod you dug your heels lightly into Dusty's side. Giving a small 'hiyup!' and clicking your tonuge. Dusty knickering back in response and starting to walk forward. He started at a slow pace while you got yourself use to taking charge of the animal. You were more comfortable trusting Arthur controlling such a large horse, but you could also feel how much trust he was giving you right now. Now you were the one actually controlling Dusty….

And your inner little girl was squealing like crazy.

"Oh my~" You mumbled out softly. Admiring the horse all the while he walked along. Even leaning forward and giving him a pat on his neck. "Such a good boy!"

"Heh… Careful now. Don't need ya fallin." Arthur chided softly and brought you back into the saddle. Taking a firmer grip to your hips as he suggested. "Why don't ya nudge him twice. This time really urge him forward."

"A-are y-you sure?" You would stutter out. Now given the opportunity of going into a full gallop, you were somewhat scared of what could possibly happen if you lost control. You didn't want to accidentally hurt Arthur or Dusty.

"Shoar, seems like the perfect time to." He pointed forward towards the empty trail towards Horseshoe Overlook. No riders or wagons passing by. A straight shot towards the trail right to camp. "Jus to those trees crossed. Then pull back as hard as you can and hold on tight."

Hearing the confidence Arthur had in you brought a swell of pride in your chest. Almost like you didn't want to let him down. You knew even if you crashed, he wouldn't completely blame you.

Just like all the times you fell when you first tried to wrangle a horse. All you could do was try again.

So, you planted yourself into the saddle more. Feeling Arthur's grip tighten once more as he readied himself. And would give two quick nudges into Dusty's side.

"Giddiyup!" You yelled loudly. Dusty giving a loud whinny before shooting forward. If it wasn't for Arthur's strong chest, you probably would've fallen off backwards. However, when he caught you, gave you a chance to recover. Ignoring his hands and settling yourself to ride with he saddle and not against it. 

All you could hear was the sound of whiling air, and Dusty huffing and puffing the faster you went. You didn't even quite realize that Arthur had urged the stag forward more. Deciding to give you a fun ride before you two were forced back to the camp. One last time to see something that the others rarely saw.

"Good boy!!" You would yell out loudly over the hooves and Dusty's breathing. In complete awe over experiencing the true power of the creature.

Coming up to the trees crossed, you nudged Dusty once. Giving a loud 'whoa' before tugging the reigns back hard like Arthur said. However, you weren't prepared for Dusty to fully stop, and stand on his hind legs. You tried to grab for the saddle horn before falling. But once again, a pair of strong arms swooped you up before you fell a d took control of the reigns.

"Whoa there boy whoa!" Arthur cooed to the horse, trying to calm them down a bit before chuckling at your bewildered look. "Sorry 'bout that darlin. Thought you'd like a big finish." 

"Arthur Morgan…." You pouted at his chuckles as he fixed himself back snuggly against the saddle. Taking the reigns and steering Dusty towards the trail to camp. Still receiving a small glare coming from you.

"Would it help to say yer cute when ya startled?" He added teasingly. This time you'd lightly slap his chest. Only to give a giggle of your own as you leaned back against Arthur once more. Enjoying your intimacy, at least until a voice called out.

"Who goes there?!" By how deep and scratchy it sounded, must've been John on duty.

"Arthur and (Y/N), dumbass!" Arthur replied back. Only receiving a grunt from the man as Arthur continued down into camp. Leading Dusty with the other horses before helping you down off the saddle.

"Well! You two took your time!" Grimshaw would comment, being the first one pushing her way towards you. Not even minding the annoyed look Arthur shot the old woman as she checked your forehead. Not to mention made you open your mouth and show her your throat.

"Seems like whatever ya did chased that sickness away." Grimshaw added as she looked you in the eye. As if searching for any sort of sign of distress. When all she saw was how bewildered you were, she clicked her tongue and batted at your skirt. "Well come on Missy… Let's get your stuff back to your bedroll…"

"Actually…. Ms.Grimshaw…" This time Arthur did cut in. And stepped closer to you. Wrapping an arm around your shoulder and bringing you to his side. "I was thinkin of having (Y/N) by my wagon." He looked down to you with a small blush. "If… You don't mind?" 

This sure seemed sudden, but of course you could understand why. With how quickly you've had to leave the room before any O'Driscoll's decided to show, you didn't know when you would have to leave again. Seeing as that was all Dutch spouted about now….

"I don't mind at all." You smiled softly at him. Arthur having a small breath of relief before you both turned your attention to Grimshaw, who simply heaved a sigh. 

"Well I swear, y'all two better not be makin more of _them_!" She commented and gestured over to Jack who was drawing in the dirt with a stick. Just at the mention of that would turn you both pink.

"Awe hell!" Karen cried out as she finally looked over to see Arthur and you finally back. "Looks like I owe Tilly 10 dollars!" 

"I told ya she wouldn't!" Tilly seemed to yell back. Only to cause you to grow red.

"The _hell's_ that supposed to mean?!" You would begin yelling. Chasing after the giggling girls all while Arthur hung back. Trying to hide his embarrassed face from the curious men already trying to pry into their personal business. Deciding to take a moment to himself, he went over to his cot. Already starting to clear some things aside and adjust his cot to fit the both of you…

But he still would find himself distracted by your actions. Watching as you gossiped with the girls, looking more animated than you had just the morning before. He liked seeing you like this a lot more than you being stuck to the cold, hard floor. 

And he was happy that it seemed like you both were going to explore… Whatever this was between you both. Maybe even a way he can redeem the chance of love.

Well… Anything to keep you smiling like you were on the ride back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all did enjoy this. Kinda came up with readers background on the fly, but i think it certainly fits well. Arthur needs himself a girl he can put on a pedestal, who adores him just as much! 
> 
> There's definitely more drabbles where this came from. Some in-game missions with reader involved, and of course just ooey-gooey things i wish i could do with the cowboy~!

**Author's Note:**

> It was pretty long... So i made it into two parts! I hope y'all enjoy~


End file.
